Motion
by happygal0101
Summary: The trio's 6th started off to bad start, one personally. Who might this be? Hermione Granger. Who ruined it? Draco Malfoy. How? Read and find out. What will happen? Read and find out. DH - R
1. Chapter One Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or anything in this story, besides that one spell.  
  
Chapter One - Prologue  
  
It was the beginning of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger's 6th year. They didn't know what to expect after last year. They didn't know what they should do, how they should do it. It was too much to handle, so hopefully this year would be better. And yes Lord Voldemort has returned, but thankfully, too far away to get Harry or anybody else. He's up to something other than getting Harry or Neville Longbottem. It might take long, or not. Who knows? All that really matters is what's happening presently, not futurely, or what happened in the passed. But, maybe one of the people in the trio has to see what's going to happen in the future. 


	2. Chapter Two The Casted Spell

Disclaimer: Check prologue  
  
Chapter Two - The Casted Spell  
  
"Is it just me or did take longer to get to Hogwarts than last year?" asked Hermione as she, Harry, and Ron got off the carriage they were riding.   
  
"Is it just me or did somebody just change the subject?" Ron said very aggravated by Hermione, who, of course, interrupted his and Harry's conversation of who knows what.   
  
Hermione ignored him.   
  
"So, what else did you and Cho do?" Ron asked very eagerly turning to Harry.   
  
"Okay, well, we...."   
  
"Oh, please!" said Hermione and rolled eyes disturbingly.   
  
Then Hermione just started walking fast looking around to see if anything's changed. 'Of course, why would there be anything new? This place is really old, not to mention brilliant. Even after that, she just kept looking around, walking fast until-   
  
BAM!   
  
She ran into non other than Draco Malfoy.   
  
"HEY-" Malfoy turned around. "Well, well, well," he said. "Look who's here,Little Miss Hermione MUDBLOOD Granger."   
  
"Your words do not harm any part of me, Malfoy," Hermione replied coldly.   
  
"Oh, really?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"I see. Than maybe this will." A moment passed until, "Bapracticona!"   
  
Everything went blank. 


	3. Chapter Three New Faces

Disclaimer: Check prologue  
  
A/N: Hi, guys! *waves* I've decided I should greet you for once! I hope you are all enjoying this story...*crosses fingers* I just want to say that the more reviews I get, the faster you all get an update! lol. I know, very lame, but oh well! lol. Well, please review! *hears crickets for about 2 minutes* Please? ^^;  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three - New Faces  
  
"Hermione... Hermione... Hermione, wake up!" Ron yelled in her ear.   
  
She slowly opened her eyes and she looked around. She was on the floor in Hogwarts.   
  
"What happened?" Hermione said rubbing her eyes and head. She knew what had happened, but she really, REALLY wanted to make sure.   
  
"You were attacked," Harry replied matter-of-factly. "By Malfoy. With some kind of spell, 'bactracona' or something like that. You probably remember it."   
  
Hermione gasped. "'Bapracticona'."   
  
"Yeah, I think that's the one. Yeah, um, what's that do?"   
  
Hermione didn't answer. All she did was looked down at her stomach.   
  
"Um, okay, I guess you're pretty hungry, so, uh, let's get to the Great Hall, watch the ceremony, eat, and so on," Ron said.   
  
He helped Hermione up, and then they were off to the Great Hall.   
  
All of the first years were sorted. There was one last thing that Albus Dumbledore needed to say. "This year we have our very first exchange student, a student from the school in United States of America, please welcome Annaleise Richard!"   
  
A young girl with very dark red hair, blue-eyed, tall, girl walked up to the table, and stood next to Albus Dumbledore, and said, "I'm gladly to be here this year, and I'm looking forward into joining 6th year this year. Thank you, and let's eat!" She smiled and off and froze. "Um, Professor Dumbledore?"   
  
"Yes, Miss Richard?"   
  
"What house am I in again?"   
  
"You're in Gryffindore, Annaleise, Gryffindore," he laughed.   
  
Annaleise giggled. "Thank you."   
  
Annaleise walked over to the Gryffindore table and sat down next Ginny Weasley, who was sitting by Hermione, Ron, and Harry.   
  
"Hello!" She smiled   
  
"Hi," Hermione greet softly staring at her food.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, just nothing," Hermione replied.   
  
"She's not in the mood today," explained Ron. "By the way, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley.   
  
"Yeah, and I'm Ron's sister," Ginny piped up. "Ginny Weasley.   
  
"Yes, and I'm Harry Potter."   
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you all! Well, I already ate, so, I'll see you guys later. Buhbye!" 


	4. Chapter Four Secrets Made To Be Untold

Disclaimer: Check prologue  
  
Chapter Four - Secrets Made To Be Untold  
  
Hermione didn't eat much at dinner. She was heading for Gryffindore Tower, but then went over to Madam Pomfrey because she really needed to ask her something.   
  
Hermione walked into the Hospital Wing's door.   
  
"What is it, Madam Pomfrey startled.   
  
"I need to ask you something. It's urgent."   
  
"Then what is it?"   
  
"What does the spell 'Bapracticona' do?"   
  
"Well," Madam Pomfrey got a little nervous. "Why do you want to know? Did it happen to you?   
  
"Please!" Hermione screamed. "Just tell me!"   
  
"Well, it's the... the... impregnanting curse...?"   
  
"Oh, God," Hermione started to cry and she put her hand over her mouth and sat down on a bed closest to her. "Can you stop it?"   
  
"I'm... I'm afraid not."   
  
"Is the person who casts the spell the," Hermione gulped. "The father?"   
  
"Oh, no. It's just a so-called miracle or hate that someone gives another."   
  
Hermione sighed. But then the thought popped back into her head that she, Hermione Granger, the good girl, is pregnant. She put her head into her hands and sobbed.   
  
"Miss Granger? Is something wrong? Did somebody do this to you?" Madam Pomfrey went over to Hermione and sat next to her, stroking her back.   
  
Hermione took her head out of her hands revealing her red, puffy eyes from sobbing. Then she nodded her head.   
  
Madam Pomfrey gasped. "Oh, good gracious! Miss Granger, who did it?"   
  
"Malfoy."   
  
"Mr. Malfoy? We have to tell this to Professor Dumbledore and send a letter to Mr. Malfoy's parents at once!"   
  
"No! No, you can't!" Hermione screeched. "Everyone will know! I can't be the talk of the school! I can't. I just can't."   
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but I have to do it."   
  
Hermione began to cry again and left the Hospital Wing. 


	5. Chapter Five Everyone Knows

Disclaimer: Check prologue  
  
Chapter Six - Odd Sightings  
  
Hermione walked into Potions and sat down by Pavarti Patil, set her books on the floor, and prepared her things to be ready for class. Surprisingly, Malfoy did the exact same thing.   
  
Professor Snape, who was standing by the door of his office, peeking at his class. He was eyeing Hermione and Malfoy very, very suspiciously. Of course he knew about what Malfoy did to Hermione, but he didn't think it'd have am affect on Malfoy. Maybe he did do the curse for a reason thought Snape. He shook at himself, disgusted of himself, and opened the door to start his class.   
  
"Today, class, we are going to talk about curse, the curses that-"   
  
"But, Professor," said Seamus Finnigan. "Isn't this Potions class, and don't we, in Potions class, supposed to talk about Potions?"   
  
"Don't interrupt and smart mouth to me, Mr. Finnigan!" Professor Snape yelled. "Ten points from Gryffindore!"   
  
"What?!" Hermione and Malfoy said in unison and stood up.   
  
For a secon, Professor Snape looked at them suspiciously, so did everyone else in the classroom. "Sit down, Mr. Malfoy... Miss Granger," he said in a very quiet voice.   
  
They obeyed and sat down. They looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Then they looked back and payed attention to Professor Snape.   
  
"As I was saying, before Mr. Finnigan interrupted me, we are going to be talking about curses, since Professor Dumbledore asked me too," Professor Snapte lied. "Some curses can torture you," he looked at Harry. "And some can mend you, and some can change your life-size figure for a some time," he looked at Hermione. "But then you'll go back to the way you were, and have something with you that came from the curse itself."   
  
Hermione glared at him. Malfoy was opened-mouthed, but then closed it as Professor Snape looked towards him. 


	6. Chapter Six Odd Sightings

Disclaimer: Check prologue  
  
Chapter Six - Odd Sightings  
  
Hermione walked into Potions and sat down by Pavarti Patil, set her books on the floor, and prepared her things to be ready for class. Surprisingly, Malfoy did the exact same thing.   
  
Professor Snape, who was standing by the door of his office, peeking at his class. He was eyeing Hermione and Malfoy very, very suspiciously. Of course he knew about what Malfoy did to Hermione, but he didn't think it'd have am affect on Malfoy. Maybe he did do the curse for a reason thought Snape. He shook at himself, disgusted of himself, and opened the door to start his class.   
  
"Today, class, we are going to talk about curse, the curses that-"   
  
"But, Professor," said Seamus Finnigan. "Isn't this Potions class, and don't we, in Potions class, supposed to talk about Potions?"   
  
"Don't interrupt and smart mouth to me, Mr. Finnigan!" Professor Snape yelled. "Ten points from Gryffindore!"   
  
"What?!" Hermione and Malfoy said in unison and stood up.   
  
For a secon, Professor Snape looked at them suspiciously, so did everyone else in the classroom. "Sit down, Mr. Malfoy... Miss Granger," he said in a very quiet voice.   
  
They obeyed and sat down. They looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Then they looked back and payed attention to Professor Snape.   
  
"As I was saying, before Mr. Finnigan interrupted me, we are going to be talking about curses, since Professor Dumbledore asked me too," Professor Snapte lied. "Some curses can torture you," he looked at Harry. "And some can mend you, and some can change your life-size figure for a some time," he looked at Hermione. "But then you'll go back to the way you were, and have something with you that came from the curse itself."   
  
Hermione glared at him. Malfoy was opened-mouthed, but then closed it as Professor Snape looked towards him. 


	7. Chapter Seven A DATE!

Disclaimer: Check prologue  
  
Chapter Seven - A DATE?!  
  
"What was it with you and Malfoy?" asked Harry as they exited Potions Class.   
  
"I don't-" Hermione saw that Malfoy was staring over at them. He was leaning on the wall a few feet away from them. "I don't know."   
  
Harry eyed her suspiciously.   
  
"What are thinking?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Thinking that you're crazy. Don't ask why!" Harry laughed.   
  
"All right." Hermione smiled back.   
  
"Excuse me. Hermione?" somebody grabbed her hand. She turned around. It was Malfoy.   
  
"Can you come with me for a minute?" he asked.   
  
"Sure," Hermione replied.   
  
Malfoy brought her over to where he was leaning on the wall earlier. "Look, I've got to tell you something, well, ask you something."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I know you're probably really mad at me for what I did to you, but maybe I can talk to you about it during a date...maybe?" Malfoy got really nervous.   
  
Hermione wait for second and then answered, "Sure. This weekend, you were thinking?" Hermione smiled.   
  
"Yeah," He smiled back.  
  
"See you."   
  
"See you."   
  
Hermione went over to back to Harry.   
  
"What did he want?"   
  
"He wanted to know if I wanted to go on a date with him."   
  
"A DATE?!" Harry screamed.   
  
"Yes, a date. And I said yes. We have to figure things out."   
  
"Yeah," Harry said dumbfounded. "Whatever." 


	8. Chapter Eight The Date

Disclaimer: Check prologue  
  
Chapter Eight - The Date  
  
Hermione got throught Potions Class, even though Professor Snape was being such a pain to her. Still, she and Malfoy were doing the same things like the day they went to Potions Class.   
  
.  
  
It's now the weekend and Hermione was waiting for Malfoy by the wall where he asked her out. Fifteen minutes had past and Hermione was about to give up, until she heard,   
  
"Hello, Hermione," said Malfoy, smiling.   
  
"Hello! Where are you going to take, me Draco?"   
  
"Somewhere just by the lake. No where special," he replied.   
  
"Good." Hermione smiled.   
  
They both walked down, hand in hand, down to the tall doors of the entrance of Hogwarts, and outside to the lake.   
  
They sat down on the grass near the lake.   
  
Malfoy helped Hermione to sit down because of how much weight she'd got on from the baby.   
  
"I'm sorry for doing this to you. I never meant to do it. The word just came out. I didn't really know what I was doing."   
  
"Draco, it's all right. It's not you're fault-"   
  
.  
  
"Yes, it is my fault, Hermione!" He shouted. "If it weren't for me, Snape wouldn't have gave you a hard time, and you wouldn't be the way you are!"   
  
"Listen to me, Draco, please?" Hermione asked him pleadingly.   
  
"All right."   
  
"I know my parents probably don't really like the situation of the fact that I am pregnant, but that's okay. That's okay, Draco. Something like this was boudn to happen anyway."   
  
"I guess you're right. But it still makes me feel bad because I did it to you. You have to go through so much pain all because of me. I'm really sorry."   
  
"It's all right, Draco." Hermione took her hand and softly stroked it on his back.   
  
Malfoy looked into her eyes, and she did the same. And then they both kissed. A long, nice, kiss. 


End file.
